


Teen Dream

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most awesome prompt ever by beanrice on pacificrimkink --"I just want a fic detailing Chuck's adventures buying every single issue of Cosmo Teen, Girl, Candy etc. for the Becket brothers (particularly the younger Raleigh) and Gipsy Danger features and the "Are you compatible with ___?" quizzes. (The latter are just for testing possible Drift compatibility OK?)</p><p>Bonus:<br/>+ Raleigh finding out by finding a scrapbook or something equally adorable/hilarious/embarrassing<br/>++ Mako knows about this (sometimes pities him and buys for him) and Chuck is actually the one she heard all about Raleigh from before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one of my favorite things that I've written lately. The prompt hit me and I immediately sat down and wrote this, giggling the whole time!
> 
> The earlier part of this fic is set during a visit from Mako and Pentecost to the Sydney Shatterdome, when Chuck has recently become a teenage Ranger, but Mako has not yet enrolled in the Academy.

"Mako?" Chuck tried to keep his voice low. "Mako? Are you back yet?" He poked his head into the hallway and looked back and forth. To his relief, he saw Mako finally, _finally_ making her way down the hall.

"What took you so long?" he snapped as she neared his room.

"If you're so impatient, why don't you go buy it yourself?" she sighed.

"You know why, Mako, God! Come in, quick. I'm not sure how soon Dad will be back."

"He was busy with my father when I last saw him."

"Good, good. Get in here!"

Chuck gently dragged Mako into his room by her wrist. She rolled her eyes the whole way. For such a reliable friend, Mako could really be a drag sometimes.

"Did you get two copies?" he asked, snatching the plastic bag that she was holding.

"Yes, Chuck. I expect you to pay me back, by the way. I used my own spending money."

"Yeah, of course. Here." Chuck pulled some credits out of his pocket and hastily handed them to Mako. "Were you careful with the bag? They didn't get bent?"

"Look for yourself."

Chuck finally reached into the bag and pulled out his two beautiful new copies of _Cosmo Teen_. The glossy covers were both adorned with stunning studio photographs of the Becket brothers.

"Is there seriously a quiz in here? Seriously? 'Which brother would YOU be Drift compatible with?' Yes!" Chuck pumped his fist.

"Are you really going to take that quiz?"

"Yes, and you should, too, Mako. If we're really going to be Jaeger pilots, we should find out all we can about Drift compatibility."

"You know it's just a glorified dating quiz."

"Is not! It says 'Drift compatibility' right in the title. How long is the article about them?" Chuck flipped one of the magazines open eagerly. "Four full pages! Awesome! I probably know most of the info in here already, but I love reading new quotes."

"Chuck." Mako had her serious voice on. "I'm not going to buy you any more magazines unless you do something for me."

"Mako! You know my dad would freak out and make fun of me forever if he caught me buying these myself! You can't stop helping me out! I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends, Chuck, and that's why I want you to admit to me--and yourself--that you're getting all of these magazines because you have a crush."

"A crush? Yeah, right! On who?"

"On Raleigh Becket."

"Shut up! I just think he's a good pilot, OK? I consider him a role model."

"Then why is his picture hung up right next to your pillow? Do you like to think about your role model when you're in bed at night?"

"Mako, I'm serious, shut up."

"No more magazines for you, then. I read that _Tiger Beat_ is going to have a special feature on Raleigh Becket next month. With a pull-out poster and everything. Too bad that I won't be buying it for you..."

"Mako! You wouldn't!"

"Think about the poster, Chuck..."

"OK, fine, I may find Raleigh just a little bit attractive. So what? The Becket brothers really are great pilots!"

"That's all I was asking for. _Tiger Beat_ is yours. Now, do you want me to ask you the quiz questions and grade it for you so you can't cheat?"

"Yes, please." Chuck happily sat down on the end of his bed and made room for Mako, who relaxed against his pillow and flicked open the magazine as she pulled a pen out of her bag.

"Question Number One--Which kind of food do you most enjoy?" Mako began.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I got Yancy? Fuck! What the hell? You must have graded wrong, Mako, start the quiz over!"

5 YEARS LATER

"Baby? What's this big book?" Raleigh called over his shoulder. He was going through the old boxes in Chuck and Herc's closet. He and Chuck had decided to move in together and share quarters in the Shatterdome. They were moving kind of fast, sure, but once you'd both almost died, you realized there wasn't any time to waste.

Chuck hadn't answered his question. "Chuck? Do you want to keep this big scrapbook thing?" Chuck was in the bathroom, scrubbing the tub, and must have not been able to hear over the water. Raleigh opened the heavy album, wondering if maybe he could see for himself what the book was and if it was something that Chuck would like to save.

He flipped open the first page and was greeted with a giant magazine photo of...his own face. He turned to the next page. Same thing. Next page. A carefully cut-out article about him and Yancy. He flipped through the book, seeing page after page of "Becket brothers" memorabilia.

Chuck finally came out of the bathroom, still wearing his rubber gloves and holding a sponge. "Were you calling me, Rals?"

Chuck was greeted by the sight of Raleigh sitting on floor of the room, holding the scrapbook, laughing so hard that tears were running down his face.

"Raleigh! That's mine! Why were you snooping through my stuff?" Chuck tried to grab the book, but Raleigh snatched it out of his grasp.

"I'm in here to help you pack. I was going through old boxes to figure out what we should take to our room. And this book should _definitely_ stay!"

"Give that back!"

"You know, Chuck..." Raleigh put on a serious face and stared into Chuck's glaring eyes. "We're definitely romantically compatible, even if you failed that Drift compatibility _Cosmo_ quiz three separate times."

"That's it! I hate you! Even more than I hated you the first time I saw your stupid face around here!" Chuck gave up on grabbing the scrapbook and just glowered silently.

"Well, I love you even more than I did before I found this awesome book." Raleigh closed the book and held it out as a peace offering. "I saved a few Chuck Hansen articles of my own, you know, while I was living at the wall. One of your shirtless photo shoots got a lot of wear, particularly."

"Shut up, you're just saying that to get on my good side," Chuck groused.

"No, I'm serious. I felt like such a perv, since you were all barely legal."

"You _are_ a perv. And a dick."

"I know. But you love me anyway. Just like I love you even though you're an emotionally impaired stalker."

"Becket!"

That comment led to a wrestling match, but, lucky for both of them, Becket vs. Hansen wrestling matches almost always led to a lot of fun.

The scrapbook lay forgotten on the floor. Chuck didn't need it anymore, anyway.


End file.
